Do You Make House Calls, Doctor?
by QueenCheetah
Summary: AU- When Bakura finds out his boyfriend was cheating on him, Malik drags him to a clinic to get tested. But little does Bakura know that Malik picked that particular clinic for a reason... Rated 'M' for mentions of adult situations and swearing. No LEMON! BxR Tendershipping
1. Chapter 1

"It's for your own good, you know."

"Just shut it, Malik."

"Oh come on, Bakura! This is important! You know that purple-haired slut's probably crawling with diseases! This is just to make sure you're safe!"

"...thanks, Malik. I feel a lot better now."

"Really?"

 _"NO!"_

Bakura Touzokou dug his hands deeper in his jean pockets and glowered. His best and worst friend, Malik Ishtar, had dragged him to a medical clinic. As in, 'literally dragged him to the car before pushing him in, shutting the door, and driving him here.'

****ing 'Childproof Locks.'

Like most people, Bakura had a minor dislike of regular doctor's appointments. But in this case he had a valid reason to be particularly bitter.

Last month Bakura discovered that his long-term boyfriend, Otogi, had been cheating on him with some slut he'd met while clubbing. Because he'd trusted Otogi (a _great_ decision on his part, Bakura reflected) they didn't always 'play it safe;' and now Bakura was concerned that he might have contracted whatever the hell that home-wrecking whore might've had.

And so Malik had dragged him to a local health clinic, insisting that he be tested.

As they sat down in the waiting room, Bakura reflected on how he ended up in this wretched place.

He'd met Otogi nearly a year ago, at a very popular club. The seductive man was equally smooth in his dancing and his words. It didn't take long for him to convince Bakura that they should be dating.

They'd both had their share of prior relationships, but the white-haired man always ignored the countless rumors that 'his boyfriend' was a serial cheater.

But Otogi turned out to be just what the rumor-spreaders had described: a sly operator with no morals or limits. Bakura felt nauseous when he realized how easily he'd fallen for the: 'I used to be a player, until I met you' bit.

Time ticked by slowly. Malik was looking through the various fashion magazines strew about the reception area. He occasionally pointed out the 'fashion fails' he found, but Bakura didn't really care.

Half an hour passed, and Bakura was starting to get pissed.

'Where the bloody hell is this stupid quack?! I'm paying hundreds of dollars for insurance just to be ignored in an empty waiting room for five bloody hours?!'

Suddenly, the receptionist spoke up. "Mr. Touzokou? The doctor called- he apologizes for the delay and wants you to know he'll be here soon. He asked that you go into the exam room in the meantime. It's the third door on the right." She pointed down the hallway.

Grumbling, Bakura left Malik (who was still laughing at some actress' neon-plaid hat) and stomped down the hall to 'Room #3.' He sat on the exam chair and scowled at the sterile-smelling office. There were various laminated medical 'charts' on the wall, and he turned his head to look at them. Ten more minutes passed, and Bakura was seriously considering walking out when there was a knock.

He didn't bother turning his head away from the bone structure chart- it was probably the receptionist saying the doctor was still on his way. Bakura frowned as heard the door opening, and a breathless voice started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Touzokou. My name is Dr. Ryou Bakura. Please excuse my lateness; there was an emergency ectopic pregnancy diagnosis and one of my colleagues is out of town."

Bakura snorted- he wasn't a terribly patient person- and he finally turned around. "Right, and there was really _no_ other doctor in the whole facility who could handle... that...?"

He stared at the young man who had just stepped into the room. His eyes were a rich emerald green, and he had hair even more pure and pale than Bakura's own. His face was soft, and his button nose was perched above two perfectly tinted lips.

Bakura's brain seemed to have stopped functioning, as he could no longer think or move. He was captivated by the fair-haired latecomer. It took him a moment to realize that the soft voice ringing through the room was actually the physician speaking.

"-and unfortunately, with Dr. Mushashi out of town, there really wasn't anyone on duty with extensive experience with ectopic difficulties. And they wanted my advice just to be sure they found- erm, Mr. Touzokou? Is everything alright?"

"Uh? Yeah, fine."

The other white-haired man picked up a clipboard and a pen. "So, what brings you here today? I see it's been a while since you last visited a medical facility."

'Oh, crap.' Suddenly the reason for the visit came back to Bakura. This was going to be _waaay_ more embarrassing than he initially thought. As his mind struggled to come up with some excuse to suddenly leave- probably by yelling something and running out of the room- he heard a gentle laugh coming from the other man's mouth.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bakura. I might be young, but I've heard it all. You're not likely to shock me." His voice sounded so kind and honest- it was very reassuring.

Bakura nodded and forced himself to speak.

"I, erm, recently learned that my partner was cheating on me- so a friend suggested I get tested."

Dr. Ryou Bakura frowned. "I'm quite sorry to hear that." His words were sincere and his face was sympathetic. "That must have been painful. But I'm glad you came in- it's not exactly pleasant, but it's always a good idea to be tested when you find that unknown parties may have been involved in your relations."

Bakura felt himself relax slightly. He got the strange impression that the physician had gone through something similar.

The next half hour or so was spent discussing Mr. Touzokou's health. Some of the questions were rather embarrassing, but Dr. Bakura's kindly demeanor helped keep the conversation somewhat comfortable. After the initial exam questions were answered, they slowly veered off-topic into more casual matters. Eventually they ended up talking about the many things they seemed to have in common. It was particularly amusing when they realized that they had both played the same popular trading card game in their youth. They made comments on each other's favorite decks and reminisced fondly about their duels. Bakura found himself smiling and even laughing at the doctor's odd tongue-in-cheek style humor. His 'look-alike' was quite witty- he wouldn't mind talking a bit longer. The visitor was already starting to feel more relaxed, at least.

But then, in what was undoubtedly the most awkward event in his entire _existence_ \- past and future- the computer made a ringing noise and the doctor informed Bakura that the lab was ready for his 'samples.'

Cr*p. He'd forgotten that he had to submit two 'samples' for the tests. He gulped heavily as the doctor gave him the instructions.

The urine sample wasn't too difficult, but he was more than a little embarrassed at providing a 'male sample.' He reminded himself that the other man was a professional, and it was necessary for the tests.

Embarrassed, he walked back in the room and turned his face away as he gave the man the plastic containers. But the young doctor wasn't even phased. It was just part of his everyday routine at the clinic.

The physician jotted down something on his notepad and nodded. "And I think that should just about wrap things up for this visit- our lab should have your test results available within a week. Generally one of the receptionists will call you when they arrive. He or she will also help you schedule a follow-up appointment to go over the results. Did you have any other questions today?"

Bakura shook his head 'no.' The doctor smiled.

"Excellent- then if you'll just hand your insurance card to the receptionist you should be all set! Have a nice day, Mr. Bakura!"

His smile was adorable, and the patient only managed an uneasy, "erm, you too," before returning to the waiting area. His tan-skinned 'friend' (and he was using the term very loosely right now) was just sitting on a chair with a magazine, not even hiding his knowing grin. Bakura went over the insurance information with the secretary and then stormed out; not even waiting to see if the blonde was following. Eventually the bronzed-skin man put down the magazine and followed his bad-tempered associate.

As soon as they were both out in the hallway, Bakura rounded on Malik.

"You bastard- did you think that was funny?!

Malik just grinned in innocently-wicked amusement. He wagged an index finger at his grouchy companion.

"Tsk-tsk. Now, now, Bakura; you know you really do need to watch your health. A second appointment isn't going to kill you."

The white-haired patient threw his arms outward. "Forget the bloody visits! I meant the doctor!"

Malik tilted his head in fake naivety. "Oh? You mean Ryou? He's one of Marik's good friends. I thought he sounded alright. Was there something wrong with him?"'

Bakura snarled. "YES! You sent me to a handsome stranger to get tested for blasted STD's! Do you have any idea how f***ing embarrassing that was?! He probably thinks I'm a slut!"

Malik waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, he'd never think that. Marik's told me all about him. That guy's always talking about how he wishes more people would be responsible and see him." His smirk widened. "In fact, Ryou says he doesn't care about his patient's lifestyles; just their health." The blonde gave a haughty smile, as if he was entirely justified.

Bakura was losing his meager restraint. "Dammit, Malik! It's still humiliating, having to tell a breathtaking angel like that all about my failure of a sex-life! Do you know how many questions he asked me?! Hell, _I had to give him a cup of my_ -!"

"Eh-hem."

Bakura froze.

No. There was _no_ way his luck was **that** bad.

"Mr. Touzokou? Excuse me, but is this your insurance card? The receptionist found it in the waiting room."

…f***.

Bakura rigidly turned around and saw the endearing doctor holding out a blue plastic card. Dr. Bakura was smiling cheerfully. There was very faint tinge of pink on his face, but Bakura decided it wasn't meant for him. 'He's just warm from chasing us down.'

"Erm, thanks." The embarrassed card-owner quickly slipped the ID into his wallet.

"It was no problem." The specialist chirped pleasantly. "Oh, and you must be Malik! Marik's told me all about you."

The bronzed man laughed. "I assure you, only half of what you heard was true!"

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you!" The two shook hands, but then Ryou glanced at his wristwatch and sighed. "Oh dear... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't stay and chat; we're a little short-handed today."

"That's fine, he has to come back anyway, right?" Malik smirked at the fuming patient.

"Right, whenever the lab calls back- Oh!" The MD suddenly pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like another insurance card. The medic grabbed a pen and scribbled something on the back.

"Here, this is my business card- and my number. Thank you again for your patience earlier!"

The young physician gave a polite parting bow and hurried back to his office.

Bakura watched as the attractive doctor walked down the hall. His white coat soon slipped behind the office door. As soon as the doctor was gone, Malik turned to his friend and smirked. "Well?"

Bakura scowled. "Well, _what_?"

The blonde put his hands on his hips and pursed his lips. "Well, what are you going to do with that?" He pointed to the white card in Bakura's hands.

The irritated almost-albino just tossed the card in the direction of the nearest trash bin. He rolled his eyes when he missed by a mile. This was definitely **not** his day.

The blonde nearly screeched. "What are you _doing_?! Why would you throw that away?!"

"Malik, I don't want to set up another appointment here. I'll find some ugly old doctor to talk about my-"

"No, I meant the number! Don't you want it?!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You do know the hospital has a website? I'm sure all the individual office numbers are listed there."

Malik sighed dramatically and picked up the card. He handed it to Bakura. "Honestly, what would you do without me? Try flipping it over, genius."

Bakura blinked before flipping the small rectangle over. He'd forgotten that the doctor had written something on the back of the card. He stared at the handwritten message.

(876)- 555- 7982

This is my personal cell number- if you ever want to grab a cup of coffee please give me a call.

I sometimes work the overnight shift and can always use some caffeine and good company. :)

-Ryou

Bakura's eyes widened before they settled into an excited grin. His face took on a slightly dazed expression.

His luck was definitely changing. He heard Malik's annoying voice calling him, but he ignored it.

As he stood in stupor, a bronzed hand suddenly snatched the card from his grip.

The reverie was broken instantly.

"MALIK!"

The blonde ran towards the parking lot, cackling madly. The white-haired Romeo followed, shouting vulgar threats as he closed the distance. The bronzed man eventually dropped the card and his pale 'friend/mangler' stopped to pick it up.

Bakura flipped it over. The same goofy smile returned as he read the back again.

Bakura made a mental note to thank Malik- right after he finished killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was originally supposed to be a 'one-shot'; but it was the first story I ever uploaded and I didn't realize there was a 'complete' button. ^^;

So I blame Time-Stopping-666, Tairulz, jehbel, and an anonymous Guest with their overly-generous reviews, for pushing me to write this chapter.

Thank you for your reviews, and thanks to everyone for reading! :)

(I have outlined a possible chapter 3; however please do not expect it to be up soon).

~*~ –- ~*~

He was not nervous.

He was NOT nervous.

He was _**NOT**_ nervous.

Malik groaned. His best friend had been sitting there, staring at his phone, for almost _two_. _freakin'._ _hours._

"Just hit 'dial' already, cripes!"

Bakura jumped a good foot in the air before turning around to scowl at the blonde. "Shut up! I'm just... deciding what I want to say!"

The dark-skinned man snorted in disbelief. Medieval, modern, legal, illegal- it didn't matter what kind of tortures you came up with; Bakura would readily suffer them all before he would admit the truth.

It was rather comical, Malik mused; how an arrogant jerk like his best friend could be turned into such a wuss. Bakura Touzokou usually carried himself with a smug smirk, and a sense of entitlement large enough to crush a billionaire's blimp. But he'd recently been whittled down a few notches when he found his unclothed boyfriend wrapped around some ditzy slut.

And now he was acting uncharacteristically under-confident- especially when it came to the charming doctor he had just met.

Malik watched in amusement as the pale-haired man continued to hold onto his phone with a death grip. Bakura could be so abrasive and moody- he never understood why so many of their peers would beg him for a date. But then, Malik reflected, it probably wasn't his personality that they were drooling over. He turned his head to find the light-skinned fool still staring at his cell. The blonde rolled his eyes and recalled the events that led up to this point.

Three days ago, Malik had pushed his oldest friend into making an appointment with a health clinic. After a painful break-up, Bakura was single for the first time in nearly a year; and his tan Egyptian friend decided to hook him up. Malik was thrilled to find that his boyfriend, Marik, already knew a young, single doctor who just happened to be working at a local off-site clinic.

So, after much protesting, Bakura (somewhat) agreed to go to the 'damned medical office' – unaware that his friends had made certain the appointment was on a day when Ryou Bakura would be on duty.

Although Bakura had yelled at Malik before and after the appointment, he was thrilled to have gotten the physician's personal number. And he did (briefly) mumble a quick 'thanks' to his friend.

...After trying to beat the cr*p out of him, that is.

But it didn't matter what threats were promised- Malik had been thrilled too, and was eager to see the pair meet up. But then a new problem came around: Bakura was too damn nervous to dial the number he'd been given by the clover-eyed physician.

The socially-inept man was rarely _this_ bad, and Malik took it as a sign of honest attraction. He knew Bakura well enough to know that the young doctor had mesmerized him. So it was very unfortunate that _Ryou_ had given _Bakura_ his number. Had it been the other way around, they would likely be a bona fide couple already.

But noooo- his stupid, stubborn, jack*ss of a friend couldn't admit that he was nervous about the whole thing.

Finally, the blonde's amusement started to fade and he openly rolled his eyes.

"If you don't want to talk to him, then just text him!"

"No!" Bakura snapped, his face slightly redder than usual. "That's... impersonal!"

Malik put his hands on his copper hips and frowned.

"Look, he's probably still on duty, which means you'll just get his voicemail. So leave a message!"

The anxious caller muttered something unintelligible, and continued staring at the screen.

Malik sighed.

This was going to take some serious intervention. The blonde strode off to make a few phone calls of his own.

Half an hour later, Malik marched back into the room. (Bakura was no longer staring at the phone- now he was staring at the ceiling. Malik wasn't sure if this was an improvement or not).

"We're all going out tonight!"

"No." Bakura's response was dull and immediate.

"Sorry, but Marik wants us both to meet him at Bar 451 in forty minutes."

"Malik, I'm not going to a bloody club tonight!"

An hour later, the white-haired grump scowled to himself as he stomped up to the bar.

 _'How the hell did I get talked into this?'_ He quickly ordered a rum-and-coke, eager to get the night over with. He grabbed his drink, left a tip, and quickly turned around.

...and promptly knocked into some unfortunate soul. The reluctant club-goer's dark-brown drink spilled all over the stranger's shirt, staining it instantly.

Bakura groaned to himself- great, now he had to pay for some dimwit's dry cleaning bill.

"Oh, dear..."

Wait- it couldn't be...

Sure enough, the unlucky victim had brilliant green eyes; soft, fair skin; and delicate white hair.

"Oh! Mr. Touzokou!" Ryou Bakura smiled pleasantly at the stunned man. "Or is it Bakura?"

The two crimson eyes blinked in a dazed stupor. "Er, Bakura's fine..." He glanced down at the MD's (formerly) sky-blue shirt. "...sh*t, I did that."

"Eh?" Ryou looked down at his dripping outfit. "Oh, don't worry about it- I'm a doctor; I can afford dry cleaning." He tilted his head and gave a playful smile.

But Bakura was feeling strangely generous for once, and he shook his head firmly. "No, I knocked into you- and that's ruined."

Ryou laughed and waved a hand up and down in dismissal. "Please, did you forget I'm friends with _Marik_? Believe me, my clothes have suffered worse mishaps than this!"

The other alabaster guy grimaced- he could empathize. But that didn't mean he would just walk away from this muddle.

The taller of the two held out a hand in offering. "Let me at least buy you a drink."

The soaked boy tilted his head in quick consideration before smiling. "Hmm... alright; that sounds fair." They turned back towards the bar, and waited while the bartender served another patron.

Bakura grabbed a handful of napkins and handed them to the grateful doctor.

"Thank you- so, did you come here to meet with someone?"

"No, the two blonde idiots dragged me here- they didn't give me a reason."

Ryou blinked and paused in his stain-blotting. "Oh? That's odd- Marik told me that Malik's sister is having medical issues and he wanted some 'informal' advice for her."

Bakura felt a sneaking suspicion slip into his mind, but decided not to say anything. "I think they're sitting over there- were you going to order anything else?"

Ryou shook his head and put the damp napkins in the trash. The bartender finally handed the shorter of the pair his drink. Meanwhile, the other white-haired man quickly paid for them both. Together they made their way to the two waiting blondes- Bakura felt something lodged in his throat, and he kept glancing sideways at the attractive MD.

Ryou easily slid into the fourth booth, taking the seat next to Marik.

Bakura followed suit with the opposite bench, slipping next to Malik. Bakura glanced at the thin, gentle genius sitting across from him. He then turned to the dark, brawny muscle-head that Ryou already knew. Bakura couldn't picture an odder friendship.

"How did you two even meet?" He pointed to Marik and Ryou.

The cheerful doctor smiled. "Marik and I met when I was still an intern at the general hospital. He had a rather nasty cut, and the needles made him nervous. So I spent some time talking to him while they stitched him up." But the emerald-eyed physician soon turned to the smaller blonde, his face showing his concern.

"Malik, you said something was ailing your sister (Ishizu, right)? I'm surprised you wanted to talk here- is she alright? You said it was a medical issue, correct?"

"Erm, right... Ishizu..." There was an awkward chuckle, and Ryou lifted a brow in suspicion. "Uh, well, somehow everything just healed right up," Malik rubbed the back of his head nervously, "and she's totally fine now- weird, right?"

The shorter man's face blanked, and he deadpanned, "...you made it all up, didn't you."

"Aw, don't pout, Ryou-cutie! You're just too naive for your own good! Besides, you need to get out more- trust us!"

"It's a wonder that I trust you two at all." The semi-exasperated man remarked.

Marik gave a deep laugh and playfully mussed up his benchmate's hair. "Well, fool you once, shame on us..."

"Right, right... well I'm glad she's alright then. But you also mentioned-"

"...you two planned this, didn't you." Bakura hissed to Malik as soon as Ryou was engaged in a conversation with Marik.

Malik smirked. "Well, of _course_ not! What kind of person do you think I am? I'm certainly _not_ the type to help a desperate friend who can't even make a simple phone call! That would be intrusive and awkward!"

"Yes, and I imagine it'll be very bloody awkward to talk on the phone after I've knocked all of your teeth in."

"Jerk."

"*sshole."

"Aw, is that why you love me so much? So sorry, 'Kura, but I'm taken!" Malik wrapped his arms around Marik's waist and gave him a tender kiss on the crook of his neck.

"Tch..." Bakura was seething but before he could reply there was a soft, melodic ringing from the doctor's right pocket.

"Oh!" The physician jumped and quickly checked the number. "It's the hospital- excuse me, I have to take this-" The youngest group member walked towards the bar's front door as he answered his phone. Bakura waited for the blondes to start up a new conversation.

But Marik and Malik didn't speak, or make any noise. They were both craning their necks to see where Ryou went.

Bakura was confused- it was nearly impossible to get those two to shut up (and heaven knows he'd tried everything short of two funnels and a bucket of cement), yet they were both silent. The dark duo stared anxiously at the occupied figure.

"What are you two-"

"Ssshhh!" Malik clapped a hand over Bakura's mouth (but quickly pulled away- he wasn't foolish enough to test the white-haired hellion). _"We're waiting!"_

 _'For what?'_ But the pale patron didn't ask out loud.

After a few moments of what looked like a normal conversation, Ryou hung up and quickly returned to the table.

He looked quite happy.

"Ryou-?" Malik asked tentatively. "What did they say-?"

Ryou's smile grew even wider. "Momoko Toriyama, 6 pounds, 5 ounces. A very healthy girl."

"Alright!"

"That's awesome, congrats!" The two blondes eagerly exchanged high-fives with the doctor.

Bakura raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You went up front, delivered a baby in the doorway, and then came back? In under three minutes?"

The shortest customer laughed. "Some of my colleagues may think I'm good; but I'm definitely not _that_ good!"

Marik took a swig of his drink. "Ryou tends to do a lot of work with families that have difficult or dangerous pregnancies- such as ectopics or PGP- and he likes to keep tabs on them. So the nurses in the maternity ward often call him when one of his patients successfully delivers."

Everyone blinked- Marik rarely used big words, much less _fluently_.

"What?" The larger blonde shrugged. "We had to talk about something while he was stitching up my giant, bleeding gash."

...aaand back to normal.

The group soon started talking about Ryou's various 'success stories' at the hospital. He'd had some very complicated cases; but overall the ward had a great record- partly thanks to its outstanding staff. Eventually the conversation turned to the usual topic of careers. Bakura felt a sense of foreboding as the two bronzed boyfriends started goading the other pale man.

"Come on, Ryou! You could be filthy rich! You're the best doctor in the ward! Hell, they even _offered_ to make you head of the specialized maternity ward!"

"But then I wouldn't have any time to devote to the welfare clinic." Ryou pointed out mildly, but his tone turned firm when the blonde started to protest further. "Malik, I like working in both places. I think everyone deserves the best medical treatment possible- whether they've had good fortune or not."

The bronzed man just sighed dramatically. "Marik, what are we going to do?! Our poor little Ryou wants to live all alone on the city streets, like a beggar!"

The physician merely grinned. "Relax, Malik; with the way the economy's been lately, I suspect you and Marik will both be joining me before I get too lonely."

Marik chortled in agreement. "Well, so far the insurance company's doing ok- but if it tanks I'll let you know which cardboard box we've picked out- fair enough?"

Ryou laughed before turning to the other white-haired man. "Oh, that reminds me, Bakura- what do you do for a living? I don't think I asked you before."

Bakura felt his stomach tighten- somehow he had the feeling that a successful MD wasn't going to be impressed with his line of work.

He was still struggling with what to say when Malik bluntly butted in.

"He's a starving artist!"

Bakura growled in irritation. "I am _not_ a 'starving artist!' In fact, I just got confirmation that I'll be given the contract to finish the rest of the 'Honey Bunny' books- next- week..."

The annoyed artist froze in terror. 'Sh*t.'

He'd pretty much just unveiled his biggest secret.

Ryou blinked. "Wait, you mean those children's books that feature the little yellow rabbit and all sorts of life developments?" Apparently he recognized the highly popular book series.

"..." The other pale man looked away, his jaw clenched and his face turning redder than the cherry in the doctor's drink. "...erm, yeah."

"Really?! Oh, _wow_! Those books are wonderful!"

Bakura's head almost snapped back in disbelief. Ryou sounded... impressed?!

Indeed, the young physician's voice was almost reverent. "We have several of them at the hospital, and I bought extras just for the clinic! They're incredibly helpful when we have to explain complex things to the children of our patients- like what will change when their mum is pregnant, or what happens when they bring home a new sibling... in fact, I have a friend who works as a licensed counselor, and she loves them! She gives out copies to her clients all the time!" He gave a warm half-bow to the artist. "Thank you for working on them! They've made a big difference!"

Malik and Marik were stunned when their older friend flushed for a second time. Bakura rarely developed a blush; and it usually only happened when they pulled their best (a.k.a. worst) pranks.

Yet this fresh tinge was from humility, not humiliation.

Mr. Touzokou shifted his gaze in atypical modesty. "I just do the text designs, the surrounding non-character graphics, and the general page layouts." He spoke in a plain tone.

"Still! The books wouldn't exist without you!"

Bakura started to correct him, but decided to accept the compliment.

"Thanks. It's nice to hear that. My name isn't exactly on the books, so most people only know the author and illustrator. "

Totally by accident, and without any prior planning or intent, Malik and Marik began slowly driving the discussion towards topics that only the two blondes would know or find interesting.

Naturally, (and unintentionally, of course) this led to the white-haired duo to start their own conversation.

Ryou was quite engaging- he spoke with the same clever-yet-kind demeanor as he had when they had both been speaking in his office. Bakura was pleased to find that the doctor was just as perceptive and witty as he remembered.

In fact, he was _very_ much enjoying talking with the other man. The entire 'having an intriguing and sincere conversation' idea was refreshing. Otogi was never much for deep discussions. He was shallower than a puddle, and preferred actions to words. He'd even admitted on several occasions.

 _'"I let my hips do all the talking."'_

Bakura watched as Ryou spoke passionately about his interests and ambitions- and then asked Bakura about his own. It was nice, to have someone so genuinely interested in his thoughts.

He'd never felt this acknowledgment when he was with Otogi. Sure, they had some similar interests, and Otogi wasn't boring... but this felt wholly different. Otogi had made him feel... sort of an energy rush when they were out- like they were superstars or socialites. It was fun at first, but it was just a showy facade. It quickly grew complicated and unsatisfying. Bakura had no idea how tired he'd grown of it until after the break-up.

But here, with Ryou... everything felt different. It was like a warmth was steadily building inside of him. It wasn't fast or wild, but it still felt exciting- and far more gratifying.

Bakura snorted to himself. 'Tch... what is it dating that makes your thoughts turn so corny?'

The graphic artist suddenly turned back to the conversation- evidently Malik had butted in and had turned the topic to 'fashion'.

Malik sounded haughty as he addressed the 'crime of dull fashion' that Ryou had evidently committed that evening.

"-And I _swear_ , Ryou; if you think wearing 'stripes' with faded jeans is 'daring,' you really need a course in stylish accents. Hmm... I think you should try some accessories- like a bit of bold jewelry."

The pale doctor gave a teasing reply. "But Malik, not all of us need to wear loud, genuine 24-carat gold bracelets."

Malik pouted and showed off his arms. "Hey, these bracelets might be _loud_ , but they're loudly saying, 'this is one classy, sexy man!'"

The other Bakura snorted. "Isn't that false advertising?"

Marik gave the pale artist a wry smirk. "Are you saying that my bronzed love-bug isn't classy and sexy?"

"Actually, I was talking about the 'man' part."

Ryou couldn't help but giggle at that one. Malik gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk! You get more numbers from straight guys than a supermodel!"

Ryou's face scrunched up slightly as he stuck out his bottom lip. "I certainly do not!"

'Oh gods, he has an adorable pout.' Bakura phased out for a moment as he watched the vivid emerald eyes dance in annoyance.

Ryou folded his arms, unknowingly adding to the irresistible look. "Besides, how do you know they're straight? Maybe they're looking for a boyfriend!"

"Oh _,_ _right-_ that's why most of them start off with, 'Wow, aren't you the woman of my dreams?' or 'You look just like my next girlfriend!'"

Bakura and Marik both snorted while Ryou flushed. Thankfully, the hostess swung by at just that moment to check on their drinks, and the topic changed.

As the evening drew to a close, the group began fixing to settle the tabs. Bakura was reaching for his billfold, and so he failed to notice the two blondes whispering to each other. Marik gave a brief smirk before pulling out his wallet.

"Damn, I hate doing math- anyone know what's a fair tip for these?" He pointed to his empty glasses and held out a bunch of singles.

Ryou quickly did the math in his head. "I think $4.50 would be decent."

"Alright, I'm sure I have some quarters..." The bronzed man began dividing his credit cards as he searched in between them. "Got it! Oops."

One of the quarters clattered to the floor and rolled towards Ryou's seat. It stopped almost perfectly dead-center in front of the physician.

"Sorry Ryou- could you put that on the table for me?"

"Of course, Marik." Ryou dived down to pick up the coin.

Bakura's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull when he saw the other pale diner bending over to retrieve the money.

He wasn't one for nature watching; but _damn_ , he was enjoying this view.

Alas, his visions of naturism were soon interrupted by the annoying sound of their waitress returning.

"Are you guys all set? Thank you for visiting Bar 451- we hope you'll try our Fireman's Burger-Blowout next time!"

Bakura snarled under his breath as the group made their way towards the front door.

He was glad he hadn't left her a tip.

"G'night Ryou! Bakura!" Marik called out a farewell as he slid into the driver's seat of his Camry.

"Take care, you guys!" Malik waved at the white-haired pair as he ducked into his boyfriend's car. Ryou's eyes widened, and he made to yell out something in response. But the two bronzed boys were already speeding away. Instead, he stood on the sidewalk, his mouth still open in disbelief.

Bakura recognized that look. "So I'm guessing Marik drove you here?"

Ryou nodded with a frustrated sigh. "I wouldn't mind, except this bar isn't exactly close to my place."

"I'll take you home. If you like." Bakura struggled to keep his voice casual, but his cheeks darkened as he watched for a response.

"Really? You're sure it's not a bother?"

 _'_ _To s_ _pend more time with you? Are you kidding?'_ "It's fine- you don't live in Shikoku or anything, right?" Bakura unlocked the only red car in the parking lot- an aging Acura.

The shorter boy laughed. "No, no- I'm only in Honshita, by Gajou Park."

"What, and that's too far to walk at one in the morning?" Bakura grinned- he knew there was likely a good ten or fifteen miles between the two places.

"Well, pardon me, but we can't all have a physique like an athlete." The other boy teased as he slid into the passenger's seat and shut the door.

Bakura swallowed at the compliment and fumbled with his keys for a moment before he managed to get into the driver's side.

The ride was (unfortunately) short, but it seemed even shorter to the conversing pair. Their playful banter barely quieted until the car glided next to the curb.

A modest, two-story home sat at the end of a short walk. The white siding and pale-blue door were pleasantly inviting.

"I'll see you to the door." Bakura offered as the passenger undid his seatbelt. Ryou nodded before stepping onto the walkway, the pale driver not far behind.

"Well, we might have both been roped in under false pretenses," Ryou smiled, "but I did have a wonderful time this evening."

"Yeah... sorry again about your shirt."

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, for an unplanned evening with the candy duo, this isn't bad." Ryou gestured to the long-dried top.

"Candy duo?" Bakura blinked as they stepped onto the front steps.

Ryou laughed. "My nickname for the two chocolate-colored sugar-bombs- Malik and Marik? M and M?"

Bakura snorted. "Clever."

There was a moment of silence as the two stood in front of the cloud-blue door. Ryou gazed downward at the white concrete stoop. The pale bridge of his button nose was lightly flushed.

"Um, I wasn't just showing off or anything when I gave you my card... I really would like to see you again sometime." He gulped and looked up nervously. "Erm, that is, if you would want to, I mean!"

The artist's deep voice was unusually soft as he replied in earnest.

"I would."

Bakura carefully placed one hand on the other's fair neck. He used the other hand to gently brush the white bangs across Ryou's cheek. He stared into those brilliant green eyes, asking for permission. Ryou's bright flush grew, and the shorter male tilted his head in acceptance.

Bakura grinned and pressed his own lips to the velvety pair waiting below. He was greeted with a hum of approval; and two warm, petals of rosy skin eagerly melded with his own.

They continued embracing and trading light, sweet kisses for ages.

Bakura finally broke the silence.

"Would you, uh, like me to come in?" He spoke smoothly and deeply before he nibbled on the soft shell of Ryou's ear.

"Mmm... not yet."

Bakura stopped in surprise. He thought they'd been getting along well enough...?

Ryou smiled and gave him a tender kiss. "I like to take things slow." He explained honestly. His face suddenly turned sideways in a bout of shyness. "Besides... I would really like to see you again... and not just tonight..."

"So... you'd go out with me, again?" Bakura's ears perked up optimistically.

Ryou nodded eagerly, his face fully flushed as he smiled. "Besides, -you're forgetting something." The white-haired doctor winked, clearly flirting. "We still haven't gotten your test results back yet!" He smiled and gave his 'unofficial' date one last kiss on the cheek before heading inside.

After the light-blue door closed, Bakura felt that goofy grin show up on his face again. He could definitely picture them spending another evening out- _without_ the two blonde-haired nitwits, of course...

But suddenly the door opened again; just enough so that he could see Ryou's foxy expression.

"Oh, by the way..." Ryou was wearing a devious grin that Bakura didn't quite expect, "I asked Marik to drop that quarter."

Bakura's mouth dropped open as the other lightly giggled.

"G'night 'Kura." Ryou closed the door a second time.

Bakura just stood there, flabbergasted.

Bloody hell, he could not _**wait**_ for next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: ~A huge 'thank you' again to everyone who read the original story and the second chapter- I would never have written this last bit without your suggestions! Thank you for your kind comments, and please enjoy this closing chapter!~)_

 _'Small.'_

 _'Too small.'_

 _'Waaaay too small.'_

Bakura Touzokou grumbled to himself as he gazed at the displays. He'd been in the store for over an hour, and so far nothing jumped out at him as the perfect choice.

The aloof salesman cleared his throat, startling the indecisive browser.

"Eh- _hem_. Perhaps we could find something more suited to your needs if you were to provide us more information on-"

*Brrring~brrring~brrring!*

"Hold on a sec." The frustrated customer fished out his cell and hit the 'answer' button. "Hey, Ryou."

" _Hey 'Kura!"_ A faint smile grew on the shopper's face. If there was one voice that could always lift his spirits... _"I was just checking up on you- it's almost 7 o'clock- I thought your meeting with the publisher was_ _only_ _supposed to last_ _'_ _til 5? Is everything alright?"_

 _'SH*T!'_ Bakura grimaced as he checked his wristwatch. He'd completely lost track of time. "Ah, yeah; sorry Ry- I got distracted going past the mall."

There was a light chuckle from the other end. _"I should've known- I'm just glad you weren't involved in a_ _n_ _accident._ _ER_ _got a bad collision from the interstate a few hours ago- five adults, all with multiple injuries. No deaths, thank heavens; but it was still pretty bad."_

"Damn... well, don't worry about me, I haven't even gotten out of the parking lot yet." His boyfriend of nearly six months was a medical professional at the local hospital. And he often worried whenever news of a particularly bad accident spread through the hallways of Domino General.

Not that Bakura had a history of reckless driving. He only had a few speeding tickets.

(...well, maybe a few _dozen_ speeding tickets).

" _Ok, well, just remember when you get home tonight,_ _we need to talk about that thing I mentioned. It's important_ _."_

"No problem- I'll be home in about half an hour."

" _Drive safe! Love you!"_

"Love you, too."

Bakura hung up and sighed. There was a faint daze that gave his eyes a slightly unfocused look. But Mr. Touzokou jumped when he heard the salesclerk let out a slight chuckle.

"I know _that_ look. Ah, yes, true love... how wonderful." The man suddenly ducked down behind the counter. "And, I just remembered something that may help you with your browsing..."

After four months of dating, Ryou had shyly asked his boyfriend to move in with him. Bakura knew the reverse wasn't possible (his studio apartment was already crammed full with digital design equipment) and readily accepted.

The situation worked perfectly- Ryou was generally gone from noon to anytime after dark, which left the house quiet during the day while Bakura worked on his commissions. The digital artist preferred working on his own (it was the main reason he'd gone into the field; he had no desire to 'team build' in some over-crowded office somewhere downtown). But their arrangement was made even better when Ryou discovered Bakura's hidden array of culinary skills. The irritable man made for a rather good chef, and he appreciated the full kitchen now available to him. Between the over-stocked spice rack and the brand-new stove/oven combo, Bakura usually had some form of dinner on the table by the time the doctor made it back. And Ryou was always grateful for his partner's cooking- although, to be fair; it was always delicious, leaving little room for insincere compliments.

The two had even managed to help each other professionally- Ryou had recently suggested a slogan for the hospital's 'Sexual Health Awareness' campaign, and Bakura was able to design it. The board of directors was impressed by the resulting product- a very realistic bullet-train silhouette made out of unopened condom wrappers with the slogan: 'No ticket? No ride!' etched above the digital art. The banner was currently hanging in the adult general ward, but there were rumors that the directors wanted a smaller version framed and permanently displayed after the campaign ended.

Needless to say, things were going wonderfully for the pale pair. Yet for some reason, Ryou Bakura still found himself pacing anxiously as he waited for his partner to come home. The doctor had tried to keep his voice level on the phone, but he could feel the restlessness that was threatening to tear him apart. He kept gripping the envelope in his right hand, struggling not to crunch the time-sensitive letter.

'Oh... if only I'd known...' The conflicted physician sighed as he kept pacing the floor. 'I'd honestly forgotten- of all the years to _actually_ be chosen...'

There was a sound of the front door being opened. Ryou paused for a moment. "Bakura?"

'Uh-oh...' The graphic designer tried to keep his expression neutral as he stepped inside the house and made his way towards the ample living room. His partner was currently walking back and forth, something flat and white resting in his right hand.

"Ryou? Is everything ok?"

The shorter man gave a sigh as he dropped unceremoniously onto the larger couch. "Not exactly..." His clover-colored eyes fluttered for a moment as he explained. "...I got a letter in the mail... normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but seeing as things have changed over the past few months..."

Bewildered, Bakura held out his hand. Ryou slowly gave his boyfriend the already-opened envelope. Bakura eyed the crumpled ivory container with confusion. The return address was simply labeled, 'H.E.A.R.T.' with a Tokyo address. In lieu of a postage stamp, there was a printed 'Non-profit Postal Rate' declaration mark in the upper right-hand corner.

"I- I finally got a response from the 'Humanitarian Efforts and Aid Rescue Team'." The shy doctor explained, his voice an odd mix of apprehension and excitement. Bakura nodded knowingly- the international 'HEART' organization was famous for their non-profit efforts around the globe. "It often takes _months_ just to hear from them, and the last time I applied was before we'd even met..." He blithely gestured towards the envelope, given his partner permission to read over the contents.

Bakura quietly scanned the document- it was several pages long, but it appeared to be regarding Ryou's application to work as a humanitarian aid worker somewhere abroad.

Ryou summarized the long-winded document. "I've applied several times to be a humanitarian aid worker in underdeveloped nations... but they were always looking for surgeons more than general practitioners. But I received that letter back today… and this time... I got accepted."

"Accepted?" Bakura felt his heart sink. He nearly dropped the letter and matching envelope. The HEART missions always involved very impoverished areas in foreign countries- often in dangerous and unfriendly areas. Ryou would be heading out, alone, to a very distant and remote land, possibly at great risk.

"They asked me to go to the Yekaterinburg area of Russia- it's a very poverty-stricken city along the Iset River."

"Ryou... why didn't you mention that you'd applied?"

"Like I said, it was before we even met, and I've been rejected so many times before..."

"But- isn't this your dream? To travel and help others?" Bakura carefully hid his misgivings with questions. "Did you reply yet?"

The pale doctor shook his head. "I didn't want to force you into a commitment, and I know you need to stay in Domino near your clients and publishers." His face lifted slightly as he looked upwards at his still-standing partner. "Instead, I asked if there was anywhere else I could go- and they said Henan, China. It's a little closer, and I'd only be stationed for three months, tops."

Bakura sensed a question behind those words, and waited silently.

"So..." Ryou's voice grew somewhat softer as he spoke, "what I'm asking is... if I go- on this mission- will you be waiting when I come back?" He stuttered as he tried to explain. "I-I don't want to pressure you, since we've only been dating for around six months and all, but..." he blushed in honest affection, "I would really appreciate an answer..."

The upright man nodded once. "Yes, I'll wait for you- but on one condition. When you return..." Bakura's own face was now brilliantly flushed as he took the small, grey box out of his back jean pocket. He knelt down on one knee and opened the modest container. The diamond ring inside glistened gorgeously. "...will you marry me?"

The stunned doctor clearly had no idea what was about to transpire, and he stared blankly for a moment before replying.

" _Bakura_ \- I- _you_ \- _**yes**_!" Ryou gasped and promptly knocked his boyfriend over as he eagerly embraced him.

Bakura smirked, amused by the adorableness of Ryou's enthusiasm. "Careful, I nearly dropped the ring!"

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ryou's voice trailed off as he eyed the velvet-lined container and the jewelry within. "Bakura... this is really quite a ring- I hope you didn't spend too much on it."

The graphic artist snorted and waved a hand in false nonchalance. "Tch- the salesclerk took a liking to me and told me a little industry 'secret'- turns out this was a 'display' ring and it was significantly discounted for 'minor imperfections' caused by other customers constantly picking it up and whatever. I can't see anything, though- can you?"

"Hmm..." The newly-engaged doctor looked over the gemstone carefully. "No, I don't see them either- it's rather fitting, though."

"Eh? What's fitting?"

"Well..." Ryou gave a slight smirk as he wrapped his arms around his new fiance. "Everyone always tells me that _you_ have minor imperfections- but I've never noticed those either."

"Hey!" The artist frowned in semi-serious annoyance.

"What?" Ryou blinked in faux-bewilderment before tightening his arms. "It was a _compliment_!"

The two shared a soft chuckle before being rapidly interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door.

"Hmm?" Ryou looked up in confusion. "It's nearly 10:00 PM on a weeknight- who would-"

" _ **CONGRATULATIONS!"**_ The door burst open without further preface. There was a blur of purple and blonde, and Ryou soon felt himself being smothered by two separate, bronzed bodies.

"Mal-ik? Marik?" Ryou just managed to choke out. "But- _how on Earth_ did you know-"

Marik grinned as he finally let go of his smothered friend. "Bakura spilled the beans while he was out looking for a jewelry store- and heavens knows he needed all the help he could get!"

"Remember when I tried to explain the difference between a princess cut and a radiant cut? And he was all like, 'what the hell do carrots have to do with anything?!'" Malik snorted.

"Ha ha." Bakura replied dryly. As much as he hated to admit it, the two blondes had been of _some_ help. Not that he would ever tell them.

"Sounds like it's time to celebrate!~" Malik loudly declared before heading towards the kitchen.

Marik nodded. "I think we could all do with something to drink!"

"Wait, where did you even get that?!" Bakura pointed in disbelief as the blonde produced, seemingly from out of nowhere, a full bottle of champagne.

Marik snorted as Malik brought out several glasses to fill. "From the store, duh!"

"Not what I meant... wait, is that chilled?! Where were you even-"

Bakura eyed the glass warily- he still wasn't sure where the blondes had been keeping it.

"Hmm? Oh, I had it in my largest pockets."

Marik's affinity for wearing cargo pants often led to him being able to store many instruments of mischief. Although Bakura hadn't realized they could carry an entire bottle of champagne, it did make some sense. He accepted a full glass from Malik and began drinking, when Marik added:

"Now the _wine glasses_ , however..."

Bakura spat out a mouthful of Pinot and glared at the giggling blondes.

Ryou sighed before reminding his beau. "Bakura, those are _our_ glasses, remember?"

The nettled man muttered something as he checked himself for spillage.

"Aw, you guys are gonna make the cutest married couple!" Malik playfully hugged Ryou's shoulders.

Marik grinned as he offered the irate designer a napkin. "Remember their first real date?"

Bakura felt himself begin quietly seething as he dabbed his mouth- _yes_ , he remembered how those two numbskulls had tricked him several months ago...

 _October had just begun, and Bakura was struggling to plan their first 'true' date together. Before asking Ryou, though; he'd foolishly enlisted the help of the so-called 'Candy Duo.'_

 _And Marik and Malik had generously offered their 'advice' on where to take Ryou._

 _The trio had sat in Marik and Malik's cozy living room, discussing what to do. "Don't worry so much, Bakura!" Malik insisted. "After all, you've already been at Bar 451 with him!"_

 _The graphics designer frowned as he contemplated all the affordable options. "Hm... I still want to impress him- I know he likes catching new movies."_

 _Marik casually sipped from his soda bottle before suggesting, "why not take him to a show? The Domino Cineplex is pretty nice."_

 _Bakura silently cursed the calendar date- he'd already looked over the list of 'currently running' films. "No, there's nothing good playing right now. It's all that horror crap."_

 _Malik managed to hide an evil smirk as he calmly added, "so, what's the problem? You're certainly not afraid of scary movies, that's for sure."_

 _Marik quickly caught on, carefully goading their 'friend'- "Meanwhile, poor Ryou might have a heart-attack from all the jump-scares and terrors... he might even need some... tender 'comfort.'"_

 _Bakura's expression blanched as he pictured a shy, trembling Ryou curling up into him as a scary movie scene played out..._

" _That's excellent." Without a word of thanks, he quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to make arrangements. Meanwhile, the two blondes broke out in laughter as soon as their front door was once again closed. _

_Marik smirked as his boyfriend joined him on the couch. "You think he'll ever learn not to trust us?"_

 _Malik leaned into the other's arms and laughed. "Ra, I hope not- this is hilarious!_

 _Three days later, Bakura had his white head tilted backwards onto the theater seat. He was currently contemplating ways to torture the two blonde nitwits for suggesting this date. Instead of being terrified, the young doctor was fascinated by the film. It turns out Ryou was a **huge** horror fan. The movie  far from scared him; in fact, he was watching the screen intently, not even flinching._

 _' Why the bloody hell did I think a surgeon would find this terrifying?!' Bakura nearly facepalmed as his date leaned even closer towards the screen. Everyone else in the theater was cringing and jumping (one couple even left, with the girl nearly gagging), but from start to finish, Ryou had barely even glanced at his date. _

_'F*** it all, f*** it all, f*** it, f*** it...' The irritated man thought to himself as the theater lights finally came back on. Almost everyone had bolted from their seats as soon as the last scream sounded. But not Ryou- nope, he actually wanted to stay and see the 'set designers' and other notable names in the end credits listings._

 _'F***.'_

 _Eventually, the pair made their way out of the large room, Ryou excitedly talking about the different themes and tones used in the film. He continued expressing his opinion of the director, until they'd reached the main theater lobby._

" _Um, Bakura?"_

" _Hmm?" The distracted man glanced slightly downwards at his date._

" _That really was the most fun I've had in ages." Ryou smiled gratefully, boldly wrapping both arms around his date's left. " Thank you so much. It's not often I find someone willing to see a good horror film with me." _

_'What...' The sincere tone and shy smile made every negative thought vanish. Bakura felt his mind stumble slightly before he was able to return the grin. "Really? In that case; I have a rather large selection of horror films at my apartment- would you... want to have a marathon sometime?"_

 _The charming doctor nodded, his pale face flushing with eagerness. "Oh yes, I'd love to!" _

Bakura felt himself being dragged back to the present by Malik's annoying voice. 'Tch... those two fools certainly thought they could prank me, but that backfired- particularly after the second date's end...' He smirked as he remembered the 'monster marathon' they'd shared in his tiny studio... and how afterwards they'd even-

"So, when's the wedding?!" Marik loudly disrupted Bakura's internal dialogue.

"Wedding?" Bakura blinked. He'd completely forgotten that engagements were usually followed by a ceremony. "Wait, _you want a wedding?_ "

Ryou gave a light laugh (he knew his fiance had likely not even thought of it) before slowly replying. "Wellll, nothing big or expensive... just a few friends, and maybe some family, if they agree." Ryou dropped his voice and whispered rather huskily into his lover's ear, "besides, I think you look absolutely _irresistible_ in a tux- the only way I'm letting you out in public in a black suit is if you're about to (or _already_ ) have a ring on that finger!"

The designer gave a dark chuckle as his shoulders relaxed... he should've known that his sweet and simple partner wouldn't want some ridiculous, over-the-top affair...

"Aw, but Ryou; what about the cake? And the DJ? And the- _ow_!" Malik yelped as he felt something lightly-but-swiftly hit the back of his head.

Bakura was pleased that his aim was still perfect, and pointedly put down the other remaining drink coaster from the set. "Sorry, seems this cork coasters are lighter than air- must've slipped from my grasp."

Marik started snorting, but his amusement was short-lived. Ryou soon gave his fiance a short smirk before speaking. The devious doctor had picked up a few things in the half-year they'd spent together, and he casually replied, "Oh, I'm not too worried about the cake and the DJ; I can set that up later. And I'll be sure to let you and Marik know who we go with, so you two can see if you want to hire them for _your_ wedding!"

Marik's grin instantly fell, and Bakura nearly broke a rib laughing at the look of horror that replaced it.

Half an hour later, Malik had to nearly drag his partner out the front door (Bakura only chuckled at the undertone pleas for help that Marik made) and back towards their apartment. The fashion-crazed man continued spouting all sorts of themes and choices for their 'theoretical wedding' in the 'near future.' Meanwhile, Marik had taken to an almost comatose state of fear and disbelief. He tried one more cry for help, calling out plaintively, "Ryouuuuuuu!"

But Ryou just waved them off with a wide grin, while Bakura stood next to him, trying to overcome his laughter.

"Take care!~ See you soon!~" The two dark-skinned partners eventually faded into the distance, leaving Bakura to chuckle once more.

"You're pretty twisted."

"Oh-ho?" Ryou put on a blatantly fake look of incredulity before smirking. "Well then, it looks like I've been around my sadistic fiance too long- if I'm starting to resemble him so much."

"How does that old line go again? To have and to mold?"

The white-haired doctor smiled as he faced his intended. "It's 'To have and to hold,' Bakura."

There was a gleam of amusement in the other's scarlet eyes as he suddenly grabbed Ryou by the waist and pulled him closer. "Alright, if you say so~." The darker man purred as he began necking his fiance.

"Ack! W-wait- _B-Bakura!_ " Ryou gasped with embarrassed delight as he struggled to get the front door closed before any of the neighbors could complain ( _again_ ).

 _*SLAM!*_

 _~The End~_


End file.
